The Meeting
by Tie-grr
Summary: Seba has left them to their own devices, hanging around with Tanish Eul. What on earth could possibly happen? I figured I would take up where Darren Shan left off at the end of "The Birth Of A Killer" and includes "Ocean Of Blood". Larten x Arra.
1. Nightmares

_The sun was only just rising as Larten Crepsley travelled through the maze of dirty, narrow streets that eventually led to the factory where he worked. He knew the route like the back of his hand but there was something painfully different as he passed the traders setting up their stalls in the dim, early morning light. They always started extra early in Autumn. His eyes ran over the variety of fruits and vegetables as he trotted past. He didn't want to risk being late, Traz would happily beat him when given a legitimate reason to. Just as the thought of the cruel foreman, the man's figure appeared on the horizon, standing over his buckets of dye filled with various clours so he could identify his workers. Larten's eyes lingered on the bucket of orange dye, dread filling his young body._

_"Time for a daubing, boy!" The foreman grinned and that was when Larten recognised what was wrong with this picture. Where was Vur? He didn't have long to dwell on the whereabouts of his best friend before Traz grabbed him by the back of his neck and bent him over the bucket of bright orange dye. He screwed his eyes tight shut as the brush was dragged from side to side across his scalp. The dye stung something wicked, some of it managing to get into his eyes even though he couldn't hold them shut any tighter._

_He gasped as he was suddenly released and immediately rubbed at his eyes before opening them. A scream rang out through the air, over the sound of Traz's sadistic laughter. It took Larten several moments to realise that the screams were coming from his own mouth. Beneath him, bobbing in the bucket of dye, was the body of Vur Horston. The boy's staring, dead eyes seemed to look right at him as he screamed and screamed. His first instinct was to run, and that he did, scrambling backwards as he fell to the ground. The bucket hit the ground shortly after he did and the contents spilled all over the ground. Dye, coccoons, and the body of the boy he knew so well._

_Traz stood over him now, smirking as a strange voice drifted from his lips. "Larten, wake up! Larten, you're screaming. Wake up!" The boy looked up at the foreman in confusion before hands roughly shook him from his world of nightmares. He sat upright immediately, panting heavily with a sheen of cold sweat covering his pale body. The voice came again and this time he recgonised it. "Larten!"_

The shouting voice of Wester Flack reverberated through his skull causing a ringing noise to start in his ears. Larten hissed in pain. "Wester, please stop shouting.." The young vampire whispered weakly. After a few moments his wits returned to him and he realised that he was in the room they were renting at the town's inn. Over him stood his friend, Wester, looking far better than Larten felt. There was a terrible throbbing in his head now that caused him to squint even though the light in the room was minimal.

"You were having a nightmare.." The younger vampire protested, sitting himself on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you for informing me of that fact, Wester. As if I would have never noticed that by myself." Larten grumbled sarcastically as he slowly massaged his temples, wincing in pain. The third voice in the room caused him to groan.

"Well, well, well, how much did you drink last night, Crepsley?" Tanish Eul couldn't help but laugh at his companion's pain. He didn't seem to pay much heed to the painful nightmare he had just witnessed the orange haired man suffer. "You disappeared on me last night so I decided to come and check on you." He drawled with his ever charming smile.

Wester scoffed at his words, looking back at him only briefly. "Yes, after twelve hours of restful sleep." He muttered but Tanish simply shrugged. "Tanish wants us to come out with him again tonight. You don't have to drink if you don't want to." He added hastily.

Larten laughed bitterly. "If I do not want to? Do you really think that I do want to? Now, what incentive would you possibly have that could convince me to head out with you again after last night nearly pickled my brain in my skull?"

Tanish smirked, his eyes sparkling in the low light. "Only that a new vampire has rolled into town, a cub no less. And her name is Arra Sails."

_I know, short and slow start. but it will get better. I hope :P_

_Doggie._


	2. Arra Sails

Larten really had no idea why on earth he had agreed to come out tonight. Actually, that was a lie. He was convinced that he had to meet this Arra Sails. Something in his gut told him to go. But he had no idea at all as to who she even was. Tanish had told him more as he had struggled to dress for the evening, still terribly hung over. He now knew that Arra Sails was a cub, a few years younger than himself and Wester, but she in no way lacked in training. Oh no, she was an up and coming champion at Vampire mountain. Even at this most recent meet, she took down two men who were twice her age and three times her size. And how had she done this? On the bars. Arra had incredible balance combined with enough strength to take down her enemies. And now she had come to this town to show off her skills for money.

The streets were just as alive as the previous nights, many people shoving past the trio of vampires. Tanish led them, eager to get to the place where this new cub was showing off. He thought a woman would be good for the quiet, nervous Larten Crepsley, and he also thought that Arra would be a good match for him. If only Tanish Eul knew how right he would be in the many years to come.

Wester watched the crowds with bright eyes, he loved all the excitement and wonder of the festival. Things had never been like this at his home and he always ended up battered and bruised when celebrating at Vampire Mountain, still not strong enough to deal any real damage. He blushed when he caught the eye of a young lady who's company he had been in the previous night, nervously glancing at Larten in the hopes that he didn't notice it.

The orange haired man hadn't noticed, he was looking straight ahead, carefully weaving through drunkards and tramps. This festival attracted all sorts of people, good and bad. He frowned momentarily when he spotted the corwd up ahead. They were huddled around the area where he had stumbled across Tanish, who was now smirking to himself.

The more confident vampire gestured for them to move forwards and have a look. Larten stepped up to the edge of the ring, Wester following close behind. A pit had been dug into the ground about twenty feet deep. When had that been done? Ignoring this sudden change in scenery he concentrated on examining the area. Planks of wood jutted out at several different levels into the pit, different lengths and thicknesses. Leaping gracefully from plank to plank was a young woman. Splattered ungracefully on the ground at the bottom of the pit was a large man, picking himself up after his humiliating defeat.

The men around the circle were laughing, obviously they were enjoying themselves. Wester started to laugh with them and nudged Larten when he noticed he wasn't joining in. His attention was elsewhere. He was watching the woman who effortlessly climbed out of the top of the pit. Any would say that she was plain looking, but not ot Larten. To him, she was stunningly beautiful, he truly couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Larten, you're staring." Wester hissed to his best friend. He looked between Larten and the woman then noticed she was staring back at Larten. "And she's staring at you.."

Wester's words caused Larten's lips to curl into a ghost of a smile, but it turned into a full smile when the woman approached him. He saw her eyes flicker to his scars, confirming that he was just like her. Once she was stood before him he politely dipped his head, causing her to smile.

"Another cub. I have been looking for a fairer fight since I got here. My name is Arra Sails." She offered her hand to him for him to shake. She was used to being one of the boys. Much to her surprise, he took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sails." He said with a smile, holding onto her hand for longer than necessary. Despite her tough life, her hand was still soft against his own rough one.

She continued to smile at him as she withdrew her hand from his. No man ever kissed her hand anymore, treated her like a lady. Not since she was changed into a vampire. This was a pleasant change. "What about it then, Larten? Want to face me on the bars?"

Larten smirked at her words, he had no intentions of turning her down. Wester pleaded beside him, he wanted to have a laugh at his friend's expense. The older vampire laughed and nodded. "You're on."

_Enjoy :)_

_Doggie_


	3. Fight!

Larten was painfully aware of all eyes on him as he entered the ring surrounding the pit. Ince he was in everybody tightened in around them until the ropes were pulled tight. He was used to all of this attention on him. He moved towards Arra who tossed him a long wooden staff. He caught it with ease, turning it round and round in his hand, much to the crowd's enjoyment. _Just like Vampire Mountain._ He thought to himself as he watched Arra. She winked at him before she stepped over the edge of the pit, disappearing in the blink of an eye. This movement had stunned him somewhat.

"Come on! Hop in!" Her voice called up from within the pit. The boards didn't so much as creak as she hopped from one to the other with seemingly no effort at all. He smiled to himself and dropped in opposite her.

"Same rules as the mountain?" He had never fought anybody on the bars before but he knew the basic rules of combat. He was better skilled on the mats, faster and stronger more than well balanced. It took a moment for him to feel steady on the board, bouncing on it a little to test it.

She smiled as she watched him before nodding at his query. "Yes, of course." She looked up to the edge of the pit. "Prepare to lose, Crepsley. Tanish! Will you do the honour?"

The beckoned vampire appeared at the edge of the pit, his head visible amongst the sea of others. People seemed to be bobbing up out of nowhere, surely there hadn't been that many people before had there? Larten couldn't be sure but he was convinced that he heard the calls of betting odds going on up above him. "But of course!" The man grinned. "Fighters, take your position. Fight!" He clapped his hands to signal the start of the fight.

Neither of themmoved for several moments, silently sizing up their opponents liked wild animals about to scrap over territory. Arra took a small step forwards, keeping her weight low by bending her knees, and took a swipe at him. He paried the blow with ease and responded with a series of knocks and jabs that surprised the vampiress. She blocked as many as she could but had to jump across to a lower board to fully escape the attack.

"You're fast!" She hissed in annoyance. How dare he get the better of her so quickly? She grupped her staff tighter so much so that her knuckles started to turn white.

"Well, you shouldn't have underestimated me." He smirked. "You mustn-" He was cut off by a harsh blow to his shin that nearly caused him to topple over sideways. Up above them the crowd cheered. Tanish's loud voice could be heard, cheering above the rest as Larten managed to recover. His eyes narrowed and he launched at her.

Blow after blow was exchanged, the pair nearly knocking each other off many times. The mini battle came to an end when Arra side stepped him and brought the end of her staff down against the back of his knee. He gasped in surprise as he was forced to his knees, his staff falling from his grip and clattering to the ground. He tried to grab it but that only resulted in himself going over the edge.

As much as Arra laughed, Larten knew that he had to win, or at least give her a good fight. He didn't manage to retrieve his staff but he did grab onto the board below Arra's. As she stood, basking in the cheers of the men above, Larten was able to haul himself up onto the bar. He grunted as he pushed up, his shoulder colliding with her board forcing it up and Arra up with it. She scrambled to find something to hold onto but she was soon on her descent towards the fast approaching ground.

She wasn't going to let Larten get away with what he had done. She caught a hold of his board and gave it a sharp tug, causing him to tumblw down after her. He swore loudly as he plummeted to the cold hard dirt beneath. He grunted and groaned when he collided, the wind knocked out of his lungs. He wheezed loudly, trying to catch his breath, but out of nowhere something landed right on top of him. He wheezed again, struggling to breathe. Arra lay on top of him, smiling sheepishly. "I couldn't find anything to hold on to.."

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please R&R_

_Doggie_


	4. Lucky Man

Larten gave Arra a crooked smile as he made no move to push her off. She had caught him off guard with how beautiful she was up close, even more beautiful than he had previously realised. Several moments ticked by before Arra finally rolled off him and pushed herself to her feet. She extended a hand to him.

"Well played, Larten." She smiled as she helped him to his feet. She looked down at their hands when he didn't let go. There was something about this man but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hey! Love birds!" Somebody called from up top and they both looked up in confusion. Tanish grinned down at them. "Come on up. We have some celebrating to do."

Larten finally released her hand so that they could both climb out. Once on the surface he looked to the other vampire.

"What are we celebrating?"

"My winning, of course."

"Yours? We were the ones who were fighting. How did you win?" Arra asked him as she moved to Larten's side. He eyes widened a little when Tanish flourished a bag full of coin.

"These people, so easily alleviated of their money." He had a wicked grin on his lips as he jingled his winnings in their purse. He wrapped an arm around Larten's shoulders , pulling him forwards as he walked. "Come , my friend, let us drink. Oh, and she can come too."

Larten shrugged him off and stared at the gambler. "I have three problems. Firstly, _she_ has a name, it's Arra and you know that as well as I do. Secondly, I told you that I am not drinking today, not after last night." He shuddered of the thought of the aching pain that had plagued him when he woke. "And finally, where's Wester?"

Tanish merely moved his hand dismissively. "He went off with some girls, said something about meeting you later.. He will make a great man amongst my circle of friends. Now, are you coming?"

Larten scoffed and turned to Arra. "Would you like to come along? You might save my sanity."

"Of course." She laughed. "I am always up for free drinks, anyway."

"Ah, a woman after my own heart. Come on then you two, hurry up." The dark haired vampire disappeared in the crowd of people who were still talking about the fight. It seemed they were a hit. The other two vampires set off at a slower pace.

"He's quite the character, isn't he? I've seen him here and there since arriving yesterday." Arra commented as they wandered through the people.

"Hmm, he has a way of being everywhere at once, I have noticed. It seems all he wants to do is drink, gamble and parade arounsd the latest tramp on his arm."

Arra looked up at his face, surprised to hear he had such a dislike for that kind of life, odd coming from a young male vampire. Vampire men tended to stay the way Tanish was until they died. The men who stayed at the mountain not as much though.

"You don't want to live like that? It's a good life. Although he could do with getting on the bars or on the mats once in a while. He's rather scrawny."

Larten chuckled softly. "No, I do not want to live like that. It does not appeal to me as a life. Mountain life appeals to me. I could spend my life traingin on the mats, having the odd good night.. I am not up to do this every day." He laughed.

"Lightweight." She teased and nudged him. He smiled down at her and paused to open the tavern door for her.

"I could out drink you any day, Sails." He challenged with a small smirk as she walked past him and followed. "Just not today, my head is still pounding."

She laughed at his comment, heading straight for the bar. "Two ales." She ordered before looking to her companion. "Are you sure that's not anything to do with me sending you plummeting to the dust just now?"

"Hey, I brought you with me. Well, technically, you brought me with you. So, I won." He grinned at her as he casually leant against the bar.

Her eyes widened at his words. "You did not win! I did, fair and square, you hit the ground first!"

"I don't think that-"

"Hey you two, stop bickering" Tanish butted in, tossing a coin to the bartender who had placed two mugs of ale on the bar. "Arra won, why do you think she is known as the best on the bars?"

"See?" Arra grinned as she picked up her ale and followed Tanish to his table. Larten followed after them, sulking.

The pair sat beside each other, opposite Tanish, and the drinking began. Several hours and several barrels of ale later the trio were still chatting away amongst themselves. None were drunk, it took a lot to get a vampire drunk, but definitely verging on tipsy.

"-and then he bashed them over the head and ran away!" Tanish laughed uncontrollably at his own story, the young woman who had perched herself on his lap laughed also. The pair opposite him merely smiled.

"I am off to bed!" Arra suddenly announced, standing up so abruptly that she started to sway a little. Larten caught her. "Which of you lovely gentlemen is going to walk me to my inn?"

Larten looked to her and then to the window. He frowned. "Where is everybody? And why is it light outside?"

"Ugh, it must be dawn already." Tanish muttered. "Tell you what, Arra, you can stay in my room." He winked. The girl on his lap huffed and walked away, she had been working him all night.

"No, Tanish, she can have my room. It's up the stairs and to the left. Number three." Larten instructed Arra and handed her the key.

She smiled and thanked him. "I will leave the door unlocked for you. Goodnight boys."

"Night." Tanish muttered through his ale. Larten watched her walk away until he could no longer see her.

"You lucky man." Tanish said once he put down his glass. He smiled at Larten's look of confusion. "You have a woman going up to sleep in your bed who clearly likes you. I repeat, you lucky man."

Larten smiled a little at his friend's words. "Yes, I am lucky, aren't I?"

Hope you liked it! More to come soon

Doggie


	5. Goodbye

_So, guess what? The new book is out! Read it in four hours this morning :D And wrote this chapter, all whilst watching the Royal wedding and getting ready for a table quiz tonight. Aren't I just awesome? _

_Anyway, this is only a short chapter ( :( ) but I am already halfway through the next. I have to warn people though. The next few chapters will have spoilers for Ocean of Blood, so get off your backsides and go get it! No promises for when the next chapter will be up, exams in like one month.._

_Hope you enjoy!_

The vampiress watched as the sun made it's descent to the horizon, handing over her majesty to the moon once more. Arra was able to stand the weak sunlight but she didn't want to risk the rays waking Larten. Letting the curtain drop closed, she smiled to herself. The orange haired vampire showed no sign of waking any time soon and Arra wanted it that way. She wouldn't admit it vocally but she felt something towards the man. After only one night. It surprised her to feel such a way but she would forget it in time. She hoped.

She had decided that tonight she would move on. A group of cubs that she used to spend time with were resting just a few miles away, she would be able to catch them by midnight. It was time to catch up with some old friends. So she was to leave this man. Tanish had pointed it out, there had been an instant chemistry between the pair, but Arra was reluctant to mate whilst a Cub. And any young male Cub was probably far more interested in wooing every woman that came their way. No, it would be a few decades before either was ready to mate. And that made it a little easier to leave.

She turned her back to the window so she could watch him sleep. She was a strong woman, fighting hard to keep up with and best the men of her kind. There were few female vampires, it was always the way. She was never this.. Sentimental though. If she wasn't trying to be quiet she would have laughed at herself.

She stepped towards the bed and reached out to touch him. But something caused her to recoil and let her hand drop at her side again. There was this strange feeling in the air around him. He had this air of somebody important, somebody destined for greatness. There was no doubting he had an important destiny to play in the future. But Arra had no idea that she would never live to see him fulfill it.

This feeling was nothing to deter her though, and eventually she crouched beside the bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept, unaware of what was to come in his life. The bliss of ignorance. He had no troubles. He wasn't even snoring! Slowly she reached out and ran her fingers lightly across his cheek. He slowly smiled which caused her to do the same. Her steel grey eyes wandered up to his hair, her fingers running through the orange locks. She made a point to one night find out what caused his hair to be such a colour. Maybe she could ask him one night. Her eyes lingered on his face for a few more moments before she softly sighed. Leaning over him, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Goodbye Larten."

Still wearing his shirt, her own left behind for him to have, she rose from his bedside and went to the door. The sun had fully set and the night was welcoming her daughter back into her dark embrace. With one last glance, Arra Sails vanished like a true creature of the night.


	6. She Should Put Her Back!

Thirty years flashed by in an instant and Larten's life had taken many turns. From travelling with war packs to rejoining Seba, a lot of things had happened. But now he found himself being reminded of that night, the night where he woke up alone with her shirt draped across the end of his bed. He had not seen her since.

"Arra Sails, that was her name." The young girl chirped with a broad smile. "Popped by and checked in about two years ago."

The girl had to be about twelve years old and was more than happy to have someone new to talk to. Seba had brought his assistants to meet Lady Evanna of the wilds, and she seemed to have taken a shine to Larten, but he had been left with the servant girl as other visitors arrived. This particular girl, Flemeth, seemed to want to fill him in on her entire life story. And it was getting quite boring. Until..

"Arra Sails?" He was surprised by the thrill of excitement that ran through him at just the sound of her name. Even after all these years. "Why would she come here?"

"She was like me, back before she was blooded anyway. Lady Evanna didn't seem too happy to see her at first but then she warmed up to her." The girl took a sip of whatever was in the cup she held. He swore it smelt like ale! She offered it to him but he waved it aside.

"So where is she now?" Excitement tinged his tone but his shoulders slumped when the girl shrugged.

"Left again, didn't she? Didn't say where she was off to. But why are you so interested in her?" The girl belched, much to his disgust. Before he had to respond, Seba came to the rescue.

"Master Crepsley, come, we are leaving." He informed his charge who nodded and bid a hasty farewell to the girl. She didn't even seem to notice their departure, too busy refilling her mug of ale. Once outside, Seba laughed. "I see you made a friend. But she is a bit young for you, is she not? Even for you, Larten."

But the younger vampire didn't take kindly to the teasing. "She was foul. I do not know where Lady Evanna found her but I believe firmly that she should put her back there."

"Now, now, Larten, what happened to the young charmer who returned to me, hmm?" The older man clapped him on the back. "Come now, let us move on. We must say goodbye and leave."

"Where are we going?" A third voice piped up. Wester had joined them.

"Vampire mountain."

The trip up the mountain was easier than Larten had remembered. He must have been very weak when he took the trip the first time. But now, as a full vampire who had wisened up, this was really quite easy. The halls still felt the same, dark and dank, and the stench of all sorts of foul things still hung in the air. But there were less vampires. In fact, there were very few. Seba noticed the look of confusion on their faces but waited until they were sitting with some broth and ale before explaining.

"We are early. Paris asked me here for some important business. But do not worry, you will not have to wait long before others begin to arrive. Then you shall have a good time, I am sure."

Seba was not an old fool, he knew that his charges were eager to prove themselves against other vampires. But Larten seemed to desire it more than Wester. Although the pair were close, Seba could see minute differences that, in times to come, might end up forcing them apart. But those musings were far too dark and the events far too distant to be bothering with now.

"I suppose you two shall be looking to join the training in the gaming halls. I am sure Vanez will be happy to show you the ropes." He laughed at the thought of Vanez taking Larten down a peg or two. He shook his head at the looks from his assistants.

"I could always help them to start off with?" A female voice offered. Female vampires were uncommon as they were not needed. The species could not reproduce. The three men stood and the brunette stepped into view. To Seba's utter surprise, Larten gasped.

A guilty smile passed across Arra's lips as she looked to the orange haired vampire. "It's nice to see you again, Larten."

_Tadaa, said I'd put the next one up soon :D_

_Enjoy!_


	7. I'm Sowwie!

Okay, so, guess who is like the worst writer in the entire world? Again, I have forgotten(ish) to post the next chapter.. Or even write it, to be honest. AND NOW I CAN'T AFFORD THE BLOODY PALACE OF THE FREAKING DAMNED!

Sadface to the endth degree, my friends, sadface.

So, my best friend has it.. And he says I can borrow it when he's done. If he ever finishes.. And if I find the time.. But on the plus side, it's my birthday soon, so none of you can hate me! :D

When I read the book, I will get my ass into gear. I promise, double triple quarduple promise.. If I don't, you can all forget about my fic and me :P

Doggie!

Xx


End file.
